high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Konan Fukoi
Konan Fukoi '''is a character in High School Life of Hell. He holds the title of Super High School Level Ninja'''. He was trained from a young age by someone from a long line of ninja, and worked towards earning his title. Appearance Konan is a slim, tall young man who usually dons a black cloak, along with other ninja-esque attire. He has short, side-swept crimson hair that moves to slightly cover his left eye. He has cyan hued eyes. He is often seen leaning against things or appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and often crosses his arms. Personality Konan is a thoughtful, insightful young man who often gets labeled as a loner. In reality, however, he rather enjoys others’ company and just doesn’t make careless remarks and conversation often. All of his actions and words have a reason behind them, and he always thinks things through before making a move. He often puts off a slightly intimidating aura to those who do not know him, for he is often expressionless and has a habit of popping out of seemingly nowhere at times. This is due to his normally silent nature, and the fact that he does not act out of turn unless needed. He is not, in reality, emotionless; as everyone who meets him seems to think. He actually is quite engaging once he deems you good company, and smiles around those who he becomes close to. He has a good sense of laughter, as well; something that someone would not expect at first sight. He also has a strong sense of justice behind his quiet exterior, and finds it his duty as one trained in the art of ninjitsu to protect defenseless others when needed. In fact, he even once claimed that he was taught to only use his skills in defense of either something he cares about or himself and never for senseless violence or as a means of revenge. He also has a high respect for others and their life, but will not easily forgive someone who proved to be of bad character. He is also a bit under-practiced with friendship, but always tries his hardest when provided to be nice to others and form bonds with them. Konan is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, and would comfort someone in a moment’s notice if needed. He is very loyal to those he deems as his friends. (Given this is a hard thing for him to label someone.) History Pre-Imprisonment Konan grew up in Japan in a small neighborhood mostly inhabited by older, retired people. One of said elders happened to be his neighbor, and he also happened to be a retired dojo master. The young Konan would often visit the elderly man out of boredom during his free time, out of both respect for the elderly and just to find something to do. The old man happened to be from a town where, he claimed, only ninjas lived. He told the boy all kinds of tales from this seemingly legendary village, and the boy was thoroughly amazed. The boy decided that he, too, wanted to be a ‘ninja’; or at least as close to one as he could get. He started practicing on his own, before the elderly man took him on and taught him a few pointers from his prime. Of course, being elderly, the man could only teach him so much; and eventually Konan resorted to joining the local ninjitsu, karate, and other martial arts classes to improve his skills. He grew greatly skilled in his abilities, and implemented them all into the ‘ninja’ way of thinking; having the old man as a tutor to help him. Although he was challenged to several matches and invited to join tournaments for his skills, he declined; claiming that that would go against the ‘ninja’ way of fighting only for defense. He was eventually invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 17, and accepted; the old man telling him that it was a good opportunity for him to improve his skills and widen his horizons. He entered the academy at the age of 18. High School Life of Hell He remained more or less emotionless throughout the beginning of his time in Heaven's Summit, not falling for Monokuma's tricks in the slightest. When Daichi was found murdered, he was secretly very bothered; but hid his emotions on instinct. He set to work investigating the crime, and became a key part in the trial; showing he was a team player from the beginning. Upon Neil's execution, he was very saddened, but knew he must overcome his negative emotions in order to find out who was behind their kidnapping in the first place and stop them from harming anyone else. When he saw Katsuro, who had also tried her best in the trial despite her distant nature, horribly upset over the butler's death; he instantly went to her side to comfort her, given his secretly compassionate nature towards other and strong sense of justice. He managed to talk her out of her conflicting emotions, and vowed to stop the mastermind, but told her he would need her help. She agreed, finding the resolve she needed to overcome Neil's demise and work towards escape. When Nobu and Shiori were found dead, he investigated as well as he could; once again silently grieving their murder. He, once again, played an important role in reprimanding the culprit by talking the others out of their depression from Rokuro's untimely demise. During Charline's trial, he was accused heavily of being the murderer, mostly due to a katana having been used in the murder. He was inwardly very bothered by being blamed for this, but managed to hold his cool, collecting his own katana from his room to prove his innocence. He appeared to not care about Charline dying, as she deserved it, but inwardly was very upset about it, and the news of the mole didn't help much. Following the trial, Konan noticed that Katsuro was crying, and tried to comfort her. She accepted his comfort, although acted like she didn't. He saw right through her act, and was glad to have helped her out in any way, especially with offering her advice that expressing emotions was important. When Katsuro tried to slap Ichiro and was attacked in return, he jumped to her rescue, showing notable anger towards Ichiro for his actions. He even drew one of his kunai in defense of the prodigy, showing more violence than ever towards another student. After trying to persuade Katsuro to let him and Anastasia bandage her bruised wrist, he helped explore the fourth floor when it was opened, and was given some of the papers found there for safe keeping and to read through. Konan seemed somewhat shocked by his secret, but simply scowled at the slip of paper, appearing deep in thought. He hid his emotions as always. What his secret is is currently unknown. Relationships Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro and Konan did no interact much in the beginning. It was not until after Neil's death that they truly started to interact, the ninja supporting the prodigy immediately after his execution and giving her the will to keep going on. Konan has proved to be a major source of support and help for Katsuro, not only during cases but also emotionally. She has mixed feelings about him, but wants to trust him, and even felt angry when he was accused heavily during Charline's trial. Katsuro showed heavy resolve to help prove him innocent during this time, and could claim she doesn't know quite why. He also helped comfort her after the trial, to which she was secretly grateful. She respects his morals as a ninja of honor and trusts that he will never murder in their school with all her heart. Konan feels the same about her, although his emotions are always hidden. It is hard to know his exact thoughts and feelings on the protagonist. Neil Ingram Neil and Konan never spoke much throughout their little time imprisoned in the school together. However, there seems to be a key conflict between the two of them, somehow. Konan recalls Neil seeming on edge whenever he was around, and often ushering Katsuro away from him whenever he or the others were near and it was possible. He did not trust Neil and found him suspicious.Category:Characters Category:Male